militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Barrington Dacres
[[French ship Hercule (1798)|HMS Hercule]] |unit= |battles= |relations=James Richard Dacres (father) James Richard Dacres (brother) Richard Dacres (uncle) }} Barrington Dacres (died 25 October 1806) was an officer of the Royal Navy who saw service during the French Revolutionary and Napoleonic Wars. He eventually rose to the rank of Post-Captain. He did not see action in many significant engagements, and is chiefly remembered for the accidental loss of his ship to the French, and for the unsuccessful chase of two French ships in the English Channel. He did however command a number of ships of the line under several of the leading naval commanders of his time. His early death though prevented him from achieving the same seniority and degree of fame as his relatives did. Family and early life Barrington was born the eldest son of Captain, later Vice-Admiral, James Richard Dacres, and his wife Eleanor Blandford Pearce. The Dacres would eventually become a substantial naval dynasty, Barrington's brother James Richard Dacres would also become a vice-admiral, as would Barrington's uncle Richard Dacres, while his cousin Sydney Dacres would be an admiral, and First Sea Lord. Career Barrington Dacres took command of the newly converted bomb vessel in 1799. He remained in command until 27 February 1801 when he put in to the Italian port of Ancona, unaware that it had been captured by the French. The French took possession of the Bulldog, an attempt to recapture her by cutting her out of the port was made by Captain Thomas Rogers of , but though it was nearly successful, the British were forced to abandon her again. She was finally retaken off Gallipoli on 16 September 1801 by Lord William Stuart's . Dacres's career does not appear to have been particularly adversely affected by the accidental loss of his ship. He was promoted to Post-Captain on 29 April 1802. He took command of the 74-gun third rate in May 1803, and recommissioned her in July that year. On 5 June he captured the Petronelle, By September he was cruising in the English Channel as part of Sir Edward Pellew's squadron, when the French 74-gun ''Duguay-Trouin'' was spotted sailing in company with the 38-gun frigate ''Guerrière''. The two had already been engaged by , under Captain John Maitland, but the French ships had driven her off and were now bound for Corunna. Dacres took the Culloden in pursuit, eventually closing the distance and opening fire. The Duguay-Trouin was first to reach the safety of the port, but Dacres continued to engage the Guerrière until he was almost under the guns of the shore batteries. He eventually veered away, having inflicted considerable damage and several casualties. Dacres remained in command of Culloden until being succeeded by Captain George Reynolds in February 1804. Dacres then took command of the 74-gun in February, and was involved in the blockade of Brest, under Rear-Admiral Cuthbert Collingwood. He was succeeded by John Hunter in August 1804. By January 1805 was briefly aboard , taking over from Captain Francis Temple, but by March Temple was back in command. He took command of [[French ship Hercule (1798)|HMS Hercule]], capturing a number of merchant vessels carrying sugar on 9 July 1806. Death Barrington Dacres appears to have been in poor health and died at Bath, Somerset on 25 October 1806. He predeceased his father, who died in January 1810. Notes References * * * * * * * * Category:1806 deaths Category:Royal Navy officers Category:Royal Navy personnel of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Year of birth missing